


Glasses

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [25]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America notices that something is strange about his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

 

 

**Glasses**

America had a suspicion. He knew something wasn't quite right with his children, but he couldn't place it. He had asked Russia about it, who hadn't noticed a thing, but now both of them were watching their kids closely.

Alfred was sitting in the living room watching Aleksandr watch TV. The five year old was barely a foot away from the 46in TV. He sat cross-legged in purple overall shorts and a white shirt with blue whales printed on it. His blue violet eyes stared at Kai-lan dancing on the screen without being disturbed by how close he was.

Alfred's suspicion grew.

Further into the house Ivan was busy making pink lemonade at Anya's request. The thirteen year old girl had helped him make it, but even though she was physically ten she had trouble getting the things he needed. She mistook lemons for oranges and grabbed a colander spoon instead of a normal one.

The older nation was quite amused by it, but it also made him think his husband was on to something.

The two nations' suspicion grew and was only solidified when Allen came down the stairs. The pale blonde boy was rushing down the stairs for lunch and Alfred was holding Alek's hand as he was walking to the kitchen himself. Russia came up from the kitchen in order to shout for Allen once more, but the thirteen year old came down right then and ran right into the wall.

The child stumbled back and fell on his butt in stunned silence. He squinted his eyes and gave a surprised look at seeing a wall before him and touched his nose. Tears quickly came to his eyes as he registered the pain and looked up to see everyone looking down at him.

America and Russia's suspicion was confirmed.

"You guys need glasses," America stated and all three kids looked towards him though not really looking at him.

"Why," the twins asked in unison.

"Can you see me? Alfred asked as he got up in there face.

"Yeah..."

He then pulled back and the twins gave a look of surprise.

"I look fuzzy don't I?"

The twins nodded slowly and looked at each other amazed.

"Daddy I can see you," Alek said happily.

"Can you see Papa," Alfred asked and looked over to Russia.

Aleksandr squinted and that was Alfred needed.

"Alright you guys we're gonna pay a visit to my eye doctor as soon as I call him. I honestly thought y'all wouldn't get my horrible eyesight, but seems like I'm wrong."

Anya and Allen sighed at hearing this, but let it be, and Aleksandr just seemed happy about it all.

"Alright, let's have lunch while your Daddy makes the call," Ivan stated and ushered his poor sighted children to the table.

Alfred heaved a sigh and smiled a little, as he dug into his pants pocket and got out his cell phone.

**.-.-.-.**

It was a few days later that Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr all found themselves going through a lengthy process of having a man in their personal space shining a bright light in their eyes and asking "Is 1 better or 2" a thousand times over. All of them just wanted to leave as soon as possible, which they couldn't because after their eye exam they had to pick out frames.

Anya and Allen agreed to get the same style but in different colors so they could tell them apart. They chose a plastic and metal frame that looked like Alfred's glasses, but instead of the frame cutting off at the top it was at the bottom. The plastic part of the frame was the handles which held designs in them. Allen's had purple zigzags and Anya's had green swirls. Russia tended to them the best he could with the eye-wear consultant while Alfred tended to Aleksandr. Since Alek was only five America decided to go with thick plastic frames for him.

"So I can pick any one of these," Alek asked as he looked at the wall of frames.

"Yup, go on and pick one."

Alek eyed the wall intently then shot his hand out to point at a pair he liked. America grabbed it and brought them close to Alek to see properly and the boy nodded his head happily. The frames had looked blue from where he was and with them up-close he could see they were bright blue frames with a row of sliver stars on the handles. Alfred slipped them onto his face and moved him over to a mirror to see himself.

"Wow, I look like you Daddy!"

"I don't know, I think I'm still a bit cooler than you," Alfred teased and Alek just smiled brightly.

"Let me see Alek," Ivan said as he came over to his son.

Aleksandr proudly showed off his frames and so did the twins, which Alfred stated they were trying to steal his look; especially since the twins had his cowlick. (Alek had the same pale blonde hair but he lacked the cowlick.)

"So we all set then," the eye-wear consultant asked as he looked at the family of five.

Alfred nodded and had the kids give up the frames so he could order their glasses.

"When can we have them back," Anya asked curiously.

"In a few weeks. We'll give you a call when they're in," the consultant stated, and Alek pouted as he stated that was too long.

On the contrary it didn't feel that long when Alfred had received the call of the glasses and soon all them where back getting them fitted.

"Whoa, I was so blind," Allen stated as he put on his glasses.

Anya agreed with him teasingly and Alek stated he was blind to just to be a part of the argument. The siblings loved their glasses, though they did complain that it was weird to have them on all the time. It took some time before any of them stopped forgetting to put them on, or took them off and left them somewhere, or in Alek's case breaking them. Even though they were thick plastic Alek managed to break them twice after only having them for a month. Alfred had been tempted to just tape the things to his kids' faces, but Ivan talked him out of it.

"Papa! Daddy! Anya broke her glasses!"

America looked at Russia beside him on their living room couch with a tired smiled on his face.

"Can I tape them on now?"

"No Alfred."

 


End file.
